


Dancing In The Dark

by GivenNotStolen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bar owning biker verse, F/M, General angsty fluff with a little smut thrown in there, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, dancing in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivenNotStolen/pseuds/GivenNotStolen
Summary: Hood Mills (Outlaw Queen) Family AU... in which Regina and Robin own a pub in Brooklyn. Of course there's more to it than it seems and here's where you'll read about that.





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...  
> AN: I've started writing this piece a couple of years ago (back in the beginning of 2016. So way before season 7 even aired and we knew anything of the plot). Therefore I apologize for anything that may be similar to things happening (or characters) in season 7, wasn't my intention.  
> Pleeeeeease let me know what you think of it. I'm really, really, really tempted to continue this. But I'd like to know if anyone is willing to read more.

**Chapter One: Here We Are**

_They had met in college. Basically she had just arrived here. After high school her mother had found out about her dating a boy named Daniel during that summer and she hadn't been pleased. She had made sure that Regina would never see Daniel again. Therefore Regina's mood had not been all too good when college started. She had never wanted any of this. This had been her mother's plan. Always her mother's plan. She herself had just wanted to be free._

_It had been that very first day at college that she had run into Robin of Locksley. Apparently, he had been the only one besides her who also hadn't been all to happy about being there. He had almost smashed his locker door in her face, but had caught it just in time._

_„I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?", he had said._

_„No, no, I'm fine", Regina had assured him._

_„I'm Robin", he had said, „would you like to go for some coffee?"_

_„Regina", she had said, looking up and for the first time in his bright blue eyes, „Now?"_

_„Uhm yeah well, yeah", he had said, smiling at her._

_„Ok."_

_And so they had gone for coffee instead of going to their last classes of the day. They had become close quite quickly. Good friends at first and after a month had found themselves staring awkwardly at each other whilst Robin was helping Regina study for one of her classes._  
_He had leant in then, had kissed her and she had kissed him right back._

* * *

Regina walked in through the back door after parking her black Mercedes outside at the parking lot. She had finished working about an hour ago and quickly walked home to get changed and get the car.  
A few moments later she knocked on his office door and then just walked in.

„I need five more minutes, honey", he said before looking up from his papers.

As he looked up and took her in, his jaw dropping a bit, but he didn't say anything.

She laughed, „cat got your tongue, Sir?"

„No you just look breathtaking, not that you usually don't", he was rambling and it made her laugh even more, „but just well, wow."

„I'll be outside and see what's going on", she said turning to walk away, as the chatter from the other side of the house became louder.

It was usually never quiet at that time. After all it was a pub. Their pub. But the noise was normally a little less than now, so she took the time she had waiting for him to see what was going on.

„Everything alright, Will?", she asked, as she opened the door that led right behind the bar. She didn't wait for an answer before walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Everything seemed to look good. It was just a little bit more crowded than usual.

„Yeah it's fine, Gina", Will said, „just a bit crowded as you can see. Thought you and the mister wanted to go out? Why are you still here?"

Regina rolled her eyes, „well you know him. He said he'll be done soon."

Will was shaking his head, „tell me again, how can he choose paperwork over his wife in that dress?"

Regina smiled at the barkeeper, „well, if he likes it or not, it has to be done."

That only made Will smirk, „oh, I think I know someTHING else that needs to be DONE."

„WILL!", Killian scolded him from the other side of the bar, „stop being so overly charming. Thought that was my part."

Regina rolled her eyes at both of them but was silently thanking Killian for not making this situation any more awkward on her part.

„Uhm Killian", she said, „do you need any help? Seems like I need to wait a few more minutes for Robin anyway."

„If you could just take this one over to the gentlemen at table 17", he said pointing at a tray full of tequila glasses and beer.

She glanced around the room for a moment, „sure. When did the sheriff arrive? He wasn't here when I left you guys about an hour ago."

„Just about 20 minutes ago, I think but he already managed to annoy Ruby and me quite a lot, as usual."

Regina sighed, that man really was a pain in the ass, „well then I better won't let them wait any longer."

She wasn't exactly wearing anything much of the ordinary. It was a dress, it was black. And yes, maybe a little bit more sexy than her usual working attire, but not too much. Although, combined with the high heels she was wearing right now, it was quite the sight.  
After all, at work she was of course usually wearing flats. But just for helping out for five or possibly ten minutes she didn't wan't to change her shoes.

Regina was on her way back from the table walking towards the bar when she saw Robin standing next to Will smiling at her so she smiled right back at him.  
Robin pulled her into his arms as she reached him and spoke against her neck, „one day I'm gonna accidentally punch him", placing a kiss there.

„You will do no such thing", Regina told him, putting a little bit of space between them. Not much, but enough so that she was able to look into his eyes. She knew he was talking about Nottingham who most likely had been ogling her again. Nothing new there. But after all he was a sheriff and even though he didn't know it, but Robin and Regina were working on the other side of the law so being on his bad side was the last thing she wanted to be.

„Let's just get out of here", she said and wanted to walk through the back door.

But apparently Robin had other plans and put his arm around her waist walking around the bar and all the way through the pub to use the main door.  
Will and Killian weren't even questioning his actions anymore because it wasn't the first time he did that.  
Shortly after, they reached the main door after walking through the crowded pub. Opening the doors and walking out they found a surprised Tink and John outside.

„Again?", John just asked as both Tink and him were looking at Robin and Regina.

„Well, can't really blame the man", Tink whispered which only got her a, „not helpful", and an eye roll from Regina.

_Technically Robin and her didn't have to be at the pub every day. But they wanted to make sure that everything went the way they wanted it so they were actually at work at least almost every day._  
_They also needed to keep it up for alibis and appearance sakes._

_She was really grateful for the wonderful team they had at the pub. Even though most of them seemed to have totally not matching personalities, over the years they had become a family._  
_Will was their main barkeeper and was usually behind the bar with Robin. That was when Robin wasn't doing paperwork._

_Ruby and Killian were waitressing the rooms together with Belle who was working half days usually due to volunteering at the library as well and being the wife of Mr. Gold who owned the pawnshop on the other side of the street. Ruby was also not working full days because she was a student and therefore simply couldn't._

_Ms. Lucas, Ruby's grandmother, was managing the kitchen. Everyone usually called her 'Granny'. It just stuck from Ruby calling her that all the time and eventually everyone went with it._

_And then there were Tink and John who were working as bouncers. It was an odd combination. That huge man and the tiny woman but she was fast and also had been trained in several different martial art specialties so she was certainly underestimated by many._

_And Regina herself was usually helping out behind the bar or in front of it._

About twenty minutes later Regina and Robin found themselves in a restaurant on the other side of the East River close to Madison Square Garden.

„I can't believe it's been seven years since my locker door almost hit your face", Robin said whilst they were waiting for their food.

Regina sighed, „well guess here we are."

„I wouldn't change a thing", Robin said.

„Me neither", Regina smiled.

That was when Regina's phone buzzed, telling them she had received a message.

„Remind me of having Tooth Fairy duty later", Regina said.

„They're growing up way too fast for my liking."

„Tell me about it", Regina sighed.

„Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow, so we can at least sleep until they'll wake us up and don't have to set an alarm for school."

„That's the only good thing about Saturdays", Regina said. She didn't like Saturdays much. They were long days. Longer days than week days and they were usually more crowded.

Robin pouted, „how about I'll make you breakfast then."

„As long as you don't plan on making that breakfast in bed", she said.

„Why ever not?"

Regina nudged his arm, „You know damn well why."

„No milady, I think I don't. Enlighten me, please."

Regina was then saved by a waiter bringing their food.  
The rest of the evening went by quickly and they found themselves walking to her car pretty soon.

 

 


End file.
